Brothers Forever
by ChrystalK114
Summary: When Chris and Martin go out for some 'bro time', only one comes back. Will he be able to get over his sadness?
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy! Yup. If you want some happy, funny, joyful fic. Get outta here! This is absolutely not, under no circumstances, 'happy'! For those of you who are brave enough to stay, please read on!**

Chris woke up one morning to see his bedroom filled with bright, white, light. Usually, he would've hopped out of bed, and started his day, but he was pretty comfortable, so he lie in bed, trying to keep the warmth from his blanket near him a little longer. Unknown to Chris, Martin had other plans, "Chris! C'mon! Wake up! " Martin yelled as he shook his brother

"I'm awake, I'm just not going to get outta bed." Chris said, sleepily, "C'mon, Chris! Quit bein' lazy, and get up!" Martin said, "But, I'm tired. You and Bullet kept me up all night with your snoring." Chris said, with a yawn, "Oops. Still, you need to get up." Martin said, "No." Chris replied,

"Why?" Martin whined, "'Cause it's cold out there." Chris replied, as he snuggled his head against his pillow, Martin rolled his eyes, then, an idea poped into his head, he suddenly remembered that Chris was born in the summer, and didn't like the cold,(which was not good, 'cause they were in the Arctic!)and he also remembered how Chris 'danced' every time Martin shoved snow down his shirt.(which made Martin laugh every time! But it made Chris tell his brother 'Don't worry I'll getcha back!')

Martin looked mischievously Bullet, he walked over to Bullet, and whispered something in his ear, Bullet nodded, and went over to Chris, who was sound asleep...again. Bullet jumped up on Chris' bed, Chris didn't flinch, 'cause he was used to a 488 pound, wild cat jumping up on his bed. Bullet pressed his cold, wet nose against the back of Chris' neck,

"GAAAHHHH! BRRRR! COLD NOSE, COLD NOSE! DANG THAT'S COLD!" Chris yelled, as he jumped out of bed, he rubbed the back of his neck, and walked over to Bullet, "Martin put you up to that, didn't he?" Chris asked, Bullet nodded, as if ashamed, then, he licked Chris affectionately, Chris giggled, and pet Bullet on the head, "It's okay, bud. I had to get up _sometime_..." Chris said, as he glared at Martin, Chris yawned and stretched, as he walked over to his favorite green jacket, and slipped it on, he was already wearing his long sleeve shirt, and khaki pants, Chris began putting his hiking boots on, "Chris! Martin! Breakfast!" Aviva yelled, "Mmm! What's for breakfast, Aviva?"

Martin asked, as he ran out of the room, Bullet ran after him, "Hey! Wait for me!" Chris yelled, as he finished tying his shoes, and ran after his brother. After breakfast, the brothers went downstairs to the garage, and began trying to find their gear, "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" Chrystal asked, as she came in, "Chris and I are gonna have some 'bro time'." Martin explained, as he ruffled Chris hair, Chris pushed the brown spikes back into place,

"Yup. We're going to go snowboarding...that is, if we can _find_ our snowboards..." he said, as he walked into some boxes, the boxes rocked back and forth, and fell on him, burying him in the random junk that fell out of them, "Chris!? You okay?" Martin asked, slightly worried, Chris popped his head out of the pile, and gave his brother a thumbs-up, "Yup...just a little dazed..." Chris said, as he rubbed his head, Martin chuckled, "Chris! You did it!" he said, as he grabbed his red snowboard, and blue helmet, "Did what? " Chris asked, he was still seeing stars, "You found our snowboards! Chris, You're a _genius_! " Martin said, "I did? Wait, what did you just call me?! Genius?" Chris asked, Martin rolled his eyes, and grabbed his brother by the wrist, "C'mon!" He said, laughing.

* * *

Chris slid down the slope, behind his brother, watching the snow fly from his brother's board, "Whoa! Mid-air flip! Whoa-oa! Whooo! Is this _AWESOME_ or what?" Martin asked.

* * *

An hour later, Chris continued to snowboard, leaning to turn, "CHRIS! LOOK OUT!" Martin yelled, Chris turned around and looked into the hungry eyes, of the large, polar bear, stalking him, Chris fell backwards, seeming like a perfect target for the polar bear, as it walked up, slowly, "HEY YOU! FURBALL! OVER HERE! HEY, HEY HEY, HEY!" Martin said, as he flung a snowball at the bear, the bear walked toward his newly found main course, Martin continued to walk backwards, leading the bear away from, Chris, who was still traumatized.

Martin was about to walk right off an ice cliff, and Chris was still frozen, and traumatized. The bear banged it's giant paws on the ice, as it began to crack. Martin looked up at Chris, _"Bye, bro."_ He whispered, as the ice beneath him began to crumble, and he fell to his death, below. "MARTIN! NO!" Chris yelled, it was suddenly silent. Chris grabbed his snowboard, and slid down the ice, to look for his brother. "MARTIN!" Chris called, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chris called, again. Then, he saw something blue, running over, Chris began digging in the snow, only to find Martin's helmet, banged up, and broken. Chris felt his stomach twist in a knot. He felt as if his whole reason for living was just taken away . Chris didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. He simply got to his feet, taking Martin's helmet, and began the long, lonely journey, home.

* * *

When Chris got back to the HQ, he saw Aviva waiting for him. Chris walked up to her, clutching Martin's helmet to his chest, his brown eyes filling with painful, stinging tears. Aviva's eyes widened, as she realized what had happened. Aviva opened her arms, Chris ran up, pulling her into a hug, he bit his quivering lip, trying to keep calm,"He's gone! He's gone and I couldn't do anything about it! Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, 'cause I know it was..." Aviva rubbed Chris' back, comfortingly. "Shhhh. It's okay, Chris. It's gonna be okay." "No! No, it's not okay, he's dead, an-an-I..." But Chris couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't keep himself together, he pulled out of Aviva's hug, and ran to his room.

* * *

Chris' hot, sticky, tears rolled down his cheeks, and fell onto his pillow, as he clutched a picture of him, and Martin, as kids. Chris choked back another sob, trying not to make too much of a racket. Aviva opened the door to Chris' room, seeing him lying in bed, with his back to her, crying his eyes out. Aviva frowned, and closed the door. Chris tried to breathe without letting one of the cries he had, locked up inside, fly out, but his breath seemed to catch in his throat, as he mourned over the loss of his partner...his best friend...his brother.

***bursts out crying* That was so dang sad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WK!**

Three hours later, Aviva once again, opened the door to Chris' room. Chris was lying in bed, asleep, the tear streaks still marked on his face from all the crying. He was still clutching the picture of him and Martin as kids. Aviva took Chris' shoes off him, and set them on the floor. She took the picture from him, and set it on his desk. She covered him up, and kneeled over him, kissing him on the forehead. Aviva walked toward the door, but just before she turned off the light, she turned around, glancing at him one more time. In the next couple of weeks, Chris seemed like a different man. He wasn't the, happy, positive, lively, normal Chris. He was depressed, always sad, and lonely, he didn't actually seem alive.

He was always so sad. His skin had turned pale, because he refused to come out of his room. Aviva came down from his room, "So?" Koki asked, "He won't come down." Aviva said, "If he keeps doing this, he'll go crazy from lack of socialization!" Jimmy said, "Well, maybe we can all persuade him to come down." Koki suggested,

Chrystal nodded, in agreement, as the crew went up to Chris' room again, knocking on the door, "G-go away!" Chris yelled between sobs, "Chris, we-" "I said leave! I don't feel like coming down right now." Chris said, "You always say that! Chris, if you don't get out here and do something, you're going to die." Koki said, "Why live when there's no reason to? I'll come out when he comes back." Chris asked, "Chris, Martin's not coming home. He's dead." Aviva said, "No! He's not dead! H-he's n-not...dead." Chris coughed out, Aviva ran back down stairs to the Main Control Room. "I can't take it anymore!" Aviva cried, as she ran. A couple hours later, Chrystal looked at Bullet, "I guess it's all up to us, Bullet." She said. Chrystal and Bullet walked up to Chris' room. "You go in there first, to get him warmed up to the idea of coming back down." Chrystal said, Bullet seemed to nod.

* * *

_Chris was lying in bed, when he saw a familiar face looking at him, "Martin!?" Chris asked, Martin nodded, Chris ran over to Martin and threw himself into his brother's arms. "M-mart-n, I-I thought you left me." Chris whimpered as he bit his lip to keep from crying tears of joy, "Chris, don't be silly. I'd never leave you." Martin said, as he rubbed his brother's back, "B-but...I killed you." Chris cried, "It wasn't your fault, Chris. You didn't know. I don't think anyone did. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know how much you really need me." Martin said, as he hugged his younger brother,_

_ "Kinda selfish of me, I guess. It was a stupid choice to make. Stupid, but it was mine. I wish I could go back in time, and fix this mess, but, it's done." Chris continued to cry into his brother's shoulder, "I want you to know that I didn't die because of you, I died for you. 'Cause we're brothers, we'd do anything for each other. Even die for each other." Martin reached down, and tilted Chris' face up, he smiled, fondly at his little brother, and wiped the tears away from his eyes, "You were, you are, and you always will be, my brother. Nothing will ever change that. Not even death." Martin hugged his brother, tightly, "I love you, Chris." Martin said,_

* * *

Chris woke with a start, "MARTIN!" He cried, as he sat up, he suddenly realized, that his brother wasn't really there, he was dead, gone to a different place altogether. And Chris was still here, on what seemed like the cold, dark, evil, earth. Chris once again burst out in tears. "MARTIN, MARTIN! I'M SORRY, MARTIN! I'M SORRY..._it's all my fault_." Chris whimpered, Bullet hopped up on Chris' bed, and lie down beside Chris, who was still crying his eyes out.

Bullet snuggled up, against Chris, who buried his face in bullet's fuzzy, striped coat, and continued to cry.

Chris looked up, petting Bullet on the head. "Oh, Bullet. I'm sorry I haven't been myself for a while, it's-it's j-just that...it's not the same without Martin." he said, Bullet snuggled closer to Chris, "Did you come up here just to keep me company?" Chris asked, Bullet sneezed, as if answering. Chris sat up, and smiled at the tiger. Chrystal was watching from the door; when she saw that smile on Chris' face, she knew that the plan had worked, as she entered the room, she smiled at her dad, "Hey, Daddy. Why won't you come down." She asked, Chris looked up, "I miss Martin, an-...I'm afraid that if I come down, it won't be the same." Chris said, "So, you just miss Uncle Martin?" Chris nodded, "Well, _I_ miss you." Chrystal said, Chris suddenly realized, that, through all his pain, he was causing his family pain. Chris slowly got out of bed, and hugged his daughter. "I'll come down...for you and Bullet." Chris said, Chrystal smiled, and winked at Bullet, _'Mission accomplished.'_

**Yay! Chrystal got Chris to come down!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WK!**

Aviva spun herself around in her chair, dying of boredom. Bullet suddenly ran in, jumping, skipping, and trotting around, happily. "What's with him?" Koki asked, Bullet ran into the hall, "Wha-Oof! Ow!" "Who was that?" Aviva asked, "Bullet! Seriously, bud?!" A voice said, "B-Bullet, ha! Stop! Ha ha ha! Cut it out!" Aviva walked into the hall to see Chris underneath the full grown tiger.

"Um. Bullet?! You're _on_ me. Plus, you're like twice my weight, more or less." Chris said,

Bullet got off Chris slowly. Chrystal helped her dad up, "Chris! You're coming down?!" Aviva asked, "Yup." Chris answered, "Have you gotten over it?" Aviva asked, "No. I'm still sad, but I decided that instead of sitting up in my room, feeling sorry for myself, I'd come out, and spend some time with you guys." Chris explained, then, the whole crew heard the door open. Martin walked in, half frozen, and shivering.

"M-martin?!" Chris asked, "H-hey, b-bro." Martin said, as his teeth chattered. Chris ran to Martin, and threw himself into his brother's arms. "I missed you so much." Chris whimpered, "I know." Martin said, "What happened?!" Chris asked, looking up at his brother, as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "I dug through all the snow, and walked back." Martin said, "Why?!" Chris asked, "I knew that you need me." Martin said, Chris smiled, "C'mon, MK. Let's get you warmed up." Aviva said, as she wrapped a blanket around Martin's shoulders. Chris was relieved that his brother was safe, and wouldn't leave him, just yet.

**Awwww! Yep. What can I say? They're a team! Chris without Martin, or, Martin without Chris is just wrong! Oh, and answer my poll! Should I give Chris and Aviva kids? So now...Read & Review!**


End file.
